herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Arkhamverse)
|hobby = Patrolling Gotham City Fighting crimes Saving lives |goals = |family = Thomas Wayne (father; deceased) Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) Solomon Wayne (ancestor, deceased) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Guardian |size = 300 }} Batman (real name: Bruce Wayne) is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the Batman: Arkham Series, based off his original comic book incarnation. After witnessing the murder of his billionaire parents during a mugging when he was only eight, Bruce Wayne trained to be physically and mentally perfect, able to run at great speeds, lift the heaviest of objects, solve only the most unsolvable of crimes, and beat the toughest of opponents. He then donned a Batsuit and became the loyal protector of Gotham City, under the name of the Batman. In Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and Arkham Knight, Kevin Conroy reprises his role as the knight from his DC Animated intercarnation. However, in Arkham Origins, he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Personality Bruce Wayne is troubled to say the least, he was left completely traumatised by his parents being gunned down before his eyes in a mugging, so much that it sprouted a tremendous fear of bats. Worse still Bruce felt that their deaths were his fault and, now an orphan, Bruce was left in the care of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth whom he began to saw as his own father. Unable to cope with the guilt of his parents, Bruce left Gotham and went to the ends of the Earth and trained in various martial arts and skills to avenge his parents death at the hands of crime. Using his training from around the world and unimaginable resources from his parents company, Batman used high-tech gadgets and indomitable skills to do good in Gotham, with the help of his loyal butler, Alfred and over the years have created a team of highly trained vigilantes, and creating even more protégés such as Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Robin, later Nightwing), Jason Todd (Robin, later Arkham Knight, then Red Hood) and Tim Drake (Robin) whom he began to see as his own sons. Despite having these allies, Batman is fiercely individualistic preferring to work by himself than actually use his friends. This was especially apparent when Scarecrow threatened the entire city of Gotham with his Fear Toxin and he was being confronted by an entire army and although many people urged him to bring in Robin to help him, he refused with Batman needing Tim to create a cure for the Joker-infection, claiming that it was more important than fighting the Arkham Knight's Militia (which in a way it was). Eventually, over the years of his crusade Batman eventually became obsessed with fulfilling his parents promise of making Gotham crime-free which is an obsession that he himself has come to terms with. Despite this obsessive nature, Batman was incredibly moral and never once broke his ethics that people can be good and constantly restricted himself to never killing an enemy, only non-fatally injuring them. Even Joker, a psychotic crime lord who led a reign of chaos and death across Gotham for nearly 10 years he refused to kill the man which also put him on edge with his second Robin, Jason Todd who ended up getting kidnapped and tortured for a year by the latter. Although he has never taken a life, Batman's conscious is also completely racked with guilt, which can all be traced back to his childhood where he believed that Thomas and Martha dying was his fault. This was also contributed by the factor that if he had never become Batman then the Joker would never have been created and as such could have been spared. He also felt the guilt of Jason Todd being kidnapped, tortured and murdered and Barabra Gordon being shot in the spine by Joker and causing her paralysis. Batman's beloved Talia al Ghul was also killed by Joker and when the mad clown died of the same poison that was killing him, he felt as it was again his fault and wouldn't even talk to anyone about it. Despite wanting to do good, Batman can also be intimidating, brutal and cold to his enemies. Although he never killed, Batman was also capable of torturing his enemies for informations however he only limited himself to broken bones, bloody gashes or at the very least intimidation (such as throwing a thug from a clock tower and threatening to throw him off if he didn't give the location of Penguin). Because of Bruce's miserable childhood he has difficulty trusting another person, even people he has known for a long time such as Alfred whom he definitely cared about but could even be cold and antisoctal towards. Even his students, Dick, Jason and Tim whom he sees as his children yet can share the same treatment towards. Batman was a master of scare tactics, such as threatening to crush a man's head underneath his Batmobile or breaking every bone in a man's body. As a younger man Bruce certainly differs from when he was later in his career as Batman. Two years into being a vigilante, Batman is presented as being rasher, aggressive and reckless normally charging head-first into battles than actually laying out a strategy however he was still intelligent enough to think stealthily while confronting enemies armed with weapons. This Batman was more prone than attacking with brutal force than calculated skill. His recklessness was also shown while interrogating a street thug, Ricky "Loose Lips" LeBlanc he accidentally chokes him into unconsciousness. He took absolutely no pity on the GCPD and was alright with viciously beating them as they were "corrupt as they come and in (his) way." Batman's emotions were also incredibly difficult to read. He was capable of being a level-headed pragmatist and yet emotionally blinded although these traits seemed to happen more when he was a younger man, this was specifically the case when Bane, a mercenary who was hired by Black Mask (the Joker) broke into Wayne Manor and severely injured Alfred, causing him to scream in panic and rage. This was the same case while hunting down a murderer who killed a wealthy rich couple and literally screamed at the criminal (as the situation was nearly the very same to the one where was his parents were killed, it was even the same location where they were shot, Crime Alley). Over the years of Batman's career Batman developed into a more, calmer, composed, pragmatic and calculated detective. Despite his retained brutality Batman's affable love of humanity always stayed the same unbendable morals, even willing to commit suicide or at the very least fake his death so that Gotham and his allies could be saved. However there was one occasion when he acted on sheer emotional impulse, as he chose to save Talia, his beloved from the Joker instead of stopping Protocol 10 which would have killed thousands of Arkham City inmates but fortunately Alfred was able to get Bruce to force the right decision on him and he was able to end Protocol 10 but sadly Talia was killed by the Joker before he could rescue her. Powers & Skills Over the years, Batman has displayed practically superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, mental faculties, durability, healing, senses & longevity. His suit further enhances his mobility & resilience. He is a master of almost every form of martial arts, marksmanship, guerrilla warfare, tactics/strategics. criminology, sciences, polymaths, swordsmanship, stealth & interrogation. Gadgets/Vehicles *'Batarang:' The signature weapon of Batman. It is a projectile which can knock down enemies as well as cut down things. *'Grapnel Gun:' The Grapnel Gun allows Batman to get to further areas. It can also be upgraded with the Grapnel Boost, which can shoot Batman upwards after reaching the top of a building. *'Detective Mode:' A built-in visor which allows Batman to highlight nearby people and other objects such as Vents, Gargoyles and Fuse Boxes. Eventually when Batman encountered armed enemies, he color coded Detective Modes with unarmed enemies being blue and armed enemies being red/orange. It also has a forensic scanner feature, which allows Batman to scan crime scenes for clues as well as create a real-time reconstruction of the crime scene. During the events of "Arkham Knight", it comes with a deep tissue scanner feature, which allows Batman to scan victims' bodies by analyzing separate layers of skin, muscle, and bone. *'Remote Controlled Batarang:' A batarang which Batman can control remotely in order to go through difficult to reach spaces. It can also go in from behind to knock down unsuspecting thugs. *'Sonic Batarang:' The Sonic Batarang is a type of Batarang which can help lure enemies by creating a continuous beeping noise. It can also be upgraded to explode, incapacitating enyone nearby. *'Explosive Gel:' The Explosive Gel is a paste that can be applied via a special type of gun and be remotely detonated with enough force to destroy fragile walls and temporarily incapacitate enemies. *'Batclaw:' The Batclaw is a type of Grappling Gun which can take down vents and an upgraded version can take down weak walls. It can also pull down enemies. *'Line Launcher:' The Line Launcher allows Batman to shoot a powerful cable and zipline across wide gaps. *'Cryptographic Sequencer:' The Cryptographic Sequencer allows Batman to get through places by destroying boxes. *'Smoke Pellet:' Smoke Pellets, when thrown, explode on impact and create a thick blanket of smoke, which can allow Batman to take enemies by surprise as well as escape a gunfight unseen. *'Remote Electrical Charge:' The REC Gun can shoot electrical charges which can shock enemies as well as power electrical generators. *'Disruptor:' The Disruptor was primarily used to disarm Freeze's Gun but it can also disarm regular firearms and later mines. During the events of "Arkham Knight", it can be upgraded to also disable medic packs, military jammers, and Detective Mode radars. *'Freeze Blast:' The Freeze Blast immobilizes enemies by encasing them in a block of ice which leaves them open to attacs and takedowns. *'Freeze Cluster:' The Freeze Cluster can be collected in the Steel Mill and can immobilize multiple enemies at once. *'Remote Claw:' The Remote Claw allows Batman to shoot a cable which can connect two objects together, as well as pull objects towards enemies and pull enemies towards gargoyles.. *'Glue Grenade:' The Glue Grenade was a small capsule which could release extremely sticky glue. It could temporarily stun enemies and block steam pipes. It would, however, only prove to be a temporary solution, with the glue having a short durability and eventually crumbling into dust. *'Concussion Grenade:' A grenade specialized for temporarily blinding and stunning enemies. *'Shock Gloves:' The Shock Gloves originally belonged to the Electrocutioner, however they come into Batman's possession after the former is killed by the Joker. The gloves emit an eletrical surge and can be used to charge up power boxes. The gloves can also be used in combat situations, charging up with every punch that Batman throws and eventually activating, allowing Batman to throw more powerful punches and floor enemies faster. *'Batmobile:' The Batmobile is Batman's primary mode of transportation. It is completely bulletproof to assault rifle, shotgun, and turret gun fire, and sports an afterburner which can give it short bursts of speed as well as an electrified surface which can shock any enemy who touches it. It also comes with a nine-millimeter cannon which can destroy unmanned drones, a Vulcan gun in order to easily dispatch air units, a riot suppressor which shoots non-lethal rounds that send enemies flying, and a missile barrage which shoots a multitude of homing missiles, destroying up to ten targets. The Batmobile is also fully modifiable, and can be equipped with multiple gadgets at once, like a CPU virus which can hack into drones and turn them against each other, an EMP device which can temporarily disable drones, and a power winch, which has the ability to tear down walls and act as an electrical conduit between the batmobile and other devices, and is durable enough to suspend the Batmobile in the air and help it climb walls. *'Batwing:' The Batwing is Batman's aerial vehicle which Batman uses to fly. It can also deploy gadgets and items for Batman. *'Communications Device:' The Communications Device allows Batman to communicate with his allies. Somehow, the Riddler manages to hack into it during the events of Arkham Asylum but this stopped when the Police discovered his location and arrested Riddler. *'Beacon:' The Beacon allowed Batman to locate the Plant Spores in Arkham Asylum. It was deployed in Killer Croc's Lair. Moves Combat *'Strike:' Batman's regular attacks where he directly attacks his enemies through martial arts and various forms of combat. *'Counter Attack:' Batman redirects his enemy's attacks. *'Throw:' Batman is capable of throwing his enemies at far distances as well as throw them at other enemies to knock them down. *'Combo Takedown:' Batman is able of breaking enemy's limbs and knocking them out instantly in a single move. *'Glide Kick:' Batman, while gliding, is capable of directly kicking them to far distances. *'Drop Attack:' If above an enemy, Batman can drop on them as an attack. *'Shockwave Attack:' After successfully dive bombing on the ground while surrounded by nearby enemies, he can use shockwave attack to knock them down. *'Projectile Counter Attack:' If an enemy throws an object at Batman, he can throw the certain projectile back at them. *'Cape Stun:' Batman can use his cape to stun his enemies. *'Beat Down:' If an enemy is stunned, Batman can beat them to the point of knocking them out. *'Aerial Attack:' After stunning an enemy, Batman can jump on that enemy to knock them down. *'Bat Swarm:' Batman, effective against surrounding enemies, can call in swarms of Bats to stun them. *'Blade Dodge:' If an enemy has a blade or sharpened object, Batman can dodge them. *'Blade Dodge Takedown:' After Batman successfully completes a blade dodge, he can afterwards take that enemy down. *'Ultra Stun:' An Ultra Stun is a complete Cape Stun which can be used to knock down enemies. *'Batclaw Disarm:' Batman can use his Batclaw to disarm an enemy. *'Disarm:' Batman is capable of both disarming and destroying enemy's firearms. Predator *'Silent Takedown:' When behind an enemy, Batman can temporarily stop them from breathing to take them down. *'Knockout Smash:' A Knockout Smash is a loud but quick version of a Silent Takedown. *'Double Takedown:' A Double Takedown is where Batman hits the heads of two enemies to knock them out. *'Inverted Takedown:' While on a Vantage Point, Batman can grab an enemy, throw him down and leave that certain enemy hanging from a cable. *'Ledge Takedown:' A Ledge Takedown involves Batman rather banging a head of an enemy on the ledge or using his Batclaw to grab them and then throwing them down to the ground below. If the distance is really high, Batman will hang them with a cable. *'Grate Takedown:' The Grate Takedown allows Batman to open up his Grate to smash and knock out an enemy above. *'Vent Takedown:' While in a Vent, Batman can knock out an enemy nearby. *'Window Takedown:' If an enemy is outside a window, Batman can silent takedown that enemy and then finish them off with a ground takedown. *'Wooden Wall Takedown:' Same as Window Takedown but through a Wooden Wall. *'Corner Cover Takedown:' When an enemy is around a corner while Batman is using Corner Cover, he can reel the enemy in using the Batclaw and silently him down. *'Ceiling Takedown:' While above an enemy from a glass ceiling, Batman can smash through the glass to land on an enemy and knock him out. *'Fear Takedown:' This special takedown allows Batman to subdue up to five enemies in quick succession, and can be recharged via a silent takedown. However, it requires Batman to be unseen and take his enemies by surprise in order to work Trivia *Batman's design in Arkham City was available as an alternate skin for those who pre-ordered Injustice: Gods Among Us at Walmart. *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum and is an adaptation of Batman. The original character was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in Detective Comics #27. pl:Batman (Arkhamverse) Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Knights Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Alter-Ego Category:Outright Category:Wealthy Category:Mentor Category:Fighters Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Vigilante Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Good Category:Orphans Category:Superheroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Strategists Category:Unwanted Category:Batman Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Merciful Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Legacy Category:Mastermind Category:Aristocrats Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Selfless Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrestlers Category:Localized Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:Casanova Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Loyal Category:Symbolic Category:Nemesis